Happy Pulse
by Nagi Mikado
Summary: Haruka was requested by Saotome to compose a song for Heavens, in which Haruka was reluctant to do due to past experiences with Heavens. However, Heavens may turn out to not be as bad as she and Starish had figured.(No romance. Sorry for the poor summary)


**I didn't proof read this yet, so forgive me for any errors.**

* * *

"Me, compose a song for Heavens?" Haruka head inclined to the side, confusion written on her face.

"That's right, Miss Nanami!" Saotome exclaimed, rising from his chair and stretching his arms upwards, his signature grin showing widely. His shades appeared to sparkle that moment.

"Um, why do you want me to compose a song for Heavens?" Haruka asked.

Saotome dropped his arms and began cackling. He twirled in a similar fashion as the agnadance, except in a much faster pace. He went around his desk and in front of Haruka. He then ceased to spin. Saotome suddenly in front of her caused Haruka to let out a gasp and she backed away a bit.

"Miss Nanami, Miss Nanami. It was thanks to you and your songs that Starish created the wonderful happy pulse, bravo. Now, I want you to help Heavens do the same, d'accord?" (A/N: D'accord is the French word for "Ok". Added in since Saotome often speaks in other languages besides Japanese)

Haruka's day beginning with being called into Saotome's office was shocking indeed. The purpose of her being called there may even be more shocking.

Saotome is asking Haruka to help a rival idol unit? The rival part should explain why this was strange. Haruka apparently has this amazing skill with composing songs, and if the songs were arranged appropriately, it will even produce the now famous: happy pulse. Awhile back at the Uta Pri Award Competition, although both Heavens and Starish performed songs that Haruka composed, only Starish was able to emit the happy pulse; Heavens failed to do so.

The Happy Pulse was a key factor to Starish winning that day. So why would Saotome ask Haruka to try to help Heavens produce the happy pulse?

"Before you ask, Miss Nanami. This will make the rivalry between Starish and Heavens even more fierce than it already is! Just imagine, with both Starish and Heavens having the ability to produce the fantastic happy pulse, it will all be a matter of who does the best job of producing it!" Saotome explained before Haruka could let another word out. "Doesn't that sound interesting, eh Miss Nanami?"

"Ah, yes...I suppose." Haruka replied, laughing a bit nervously.

"Good, so you'll do it?" Saotome then asked, his grin still strong on his face.

Haruka thought for a bit about how she should proceed this matter.

The last time she saw Heavens wasn't exactly peachy. Eiichi and Nagi had been kind of pushy, determined to make her their composer. Mainly Eiichi, who used the most force. Kira, well...he never spoke much so his thoughts on that matter are a bit unclear.

However, despite the somewhat bad impression that Heavens had left on her, Haruka sensed that there has to be some sort of good in them. Perhaps this is a good chance to seek that potential goodness.

Haruka nodded and smiled with sheer optimism and answered "Yes, I will."

Saotome began his famous cackling and soon replied with "Now that's a good answer! I wouldn't have taken a no anyway, haha!"

Saotome back-flipped over his desk, something that didn't surprise Haruka all too much, it only caused a bead of sweat to appear on the side of her face, and a small giggle to come out of her.

"Now where did I put that thing...I could have sworn I put it somewhere here..." Saotome spoke loudly to himself, as he began digging through many drawers of the desk. Papers, and other assorted office supplies & cds flew all over the place. Haruka blinked a bit as she said meekly "Umm, maybe I could help yo-"

"Aha! Here it is!" Saotome shouted before Haruka could finish her sentence. In his hand was a giant piece of paper rolled up.

"Now, here is a map of how to get to the Raging Entertainment Agency." He handed the map to Haruka, who unfolded it to get a quick glimpse of it. Hopefully she wouldn't get lost again.

"T-thank you." Haruka replied with a nervous laugh, taking her eyes off from the map to see the huge mess that was now in Saotome's office.

"Now, go out there and make me proud! I expect great things from you, Miss Nanami." Saotome exclaimed, pointing a confident finger at Haruka who turned her attention to him.

"Thank you, I'll work very hard!" Haruka replied, bowing. She then turned around and left Saotome's office.

* * *

"So, why do you think Nanami was called into Saotome's office?" Syo questioned the other members of Starish, as they were gathered around in the agency's living room, sitting on the couches.

The other boys just shrugged in response, while Masato verbally replied monotonely with "Who knows, Saotome said that it was something urgent."

"Yeah, I think he mentioned something about Haruka composing something?" Ottoya added as he contemplated, crossing his arms.

Before another word could be spoken by any of the boys, Haruka entered the living room, reading the map Saotome gave her. As soon as they saw her, all of Starish stood up and went up to Haruka.

"So? What happened, Haruka?" Cecil asked in a somewhat worried tone. This sudden question surprised Haruka since she was so focused on the map in her hands.

"Hmm? Oh, Saotome asked me to compose a song for...someone." Haruka replied nervously, scratching the back of her light red-orange hair.

"Who?" Tokiya asked, an eyebrow raising a bit.

Haruka gulped as she was nervous about telling Starish. Telling them that she's going to compose a song for their rival probably won't be taken well by Starish.

"For H-Heavens..." Haruka responded reluctantly, which caused the eyes of all the boys before her to widen.

"What?! Why does Saotome want you to compose a song for those guys? Our rival!" Syo promptly yelled, his eye brows twitching.

"Saotome said it's to make the competition between Starish and Heavens more "fierce". He also said he wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway." Haruka said, quoting the word fierce with her fingers. That last response confused Ren.

"Anyway? You mean you said yes from the start?" Ren asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

Haruka laughed nervously and nodded, turning away from the boys, in fear of their reaction. But before the boys could reply, she spoke up again.

"I feel like they're good people, it just needs to be brought out of them! Please understand!"Haruka exclaimed, bowing to the boys, the gesture requesting for their understanding.

"I don't kno-" Syo began to say until Natsuki hugged him tightly all of a sudden, as gasp emitted from Syo promptly. Syo tried to shake Natsuki off but alas, despite Natsuki's innocent personality, his strength differed immensely. "Syo -chan! You're so cute!" Natsuki exclaimed spontaneously.

"Get off of me, Natsuki!" Syo shouted, his eyebrows seething with anger, but Natsuki acted as if he didn't hear him.

"Come on, I think this is a good idea for Haru-chan to compose a song for Heavens. Like she said, Haru-chan may be able to make them nicer!" Natsuki said still hugging Syo ever so tightly.

"But what if Heavens decide to try to convince Nanami-san to be their composer again?" Tokiya asked, staring at Haruka worryingly.

"Tokiya-kun is right, they may even try to hurt her again!" Cecil spoke, his fists clenched in worry.

Syo opened his mouth to add to the arguement but it was then shut as smoke began to envelop the room.

"W-what's going on?" Haruka asked, coughing a bit as the smoke made it hard to breath a bit. Natsuki had also released Syo from the tight embrace he was giving him. Syo took a big breath to relieve his lack of air, but he began coughing as well, as he momentarily forgot about the smoke.

A booming laugh was heard in the room as well, the smoke was beginning to clear up as well The laugh sounded quite familiar to everyone and when the figure was revealed, they weren't too surprised.

"Saotome, what do you want?" Haruka asked, she had only just saw him in his office. So it was a bit strange to see him just a few minutes later again.

Saotome ignored her question as he raced up to Cecil, despite only being a few feet from him. Sweat drops began to appear on Cecil's face.

"Mister Cecil." Saotome said, fixing his shades; a glimmer appearing from it. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"Uh..." Cecil replied questionably, he didn't know what Saotome was talking about for a moment there. Saotome backed away quickly from Cecil, all the way till he was in front of all the boys and Haruka.

" Heavens will not be able to harm Haruka, as I requested Raging to tell them not to! So no need to worry." Saotome shouted, cackling once again.

"B-but that doesn't mean they'll actually listen!" Syo replied, clenching a fist in front of him. "I think we should go with he-"

"Wrong! Completely wrong! You have it all wrong, Mister Kurusu!" Saotome shouted, doing various unique poses after each sentence. Syo just raised an eye brow "What do you mea-"

"No one is allowed to go with Miss Nanami for this! I can't have any distractions from you and Heavens' bickering. I need Miss Nanami to have complete focus." Saotome spun again ecstatically, having the appearance of a twister.

Syo grumbled and began "But..."

"Don't worry, Syo-kun. I'll be fine, please believe me." Haruka spoke assuring, smiling her signature beam that could melt anyone with one glance at it.

All the boys thought for a moment. They knew Haruka was trustworthy with anything, but they feared for her fragile character. If Heavens were to lay a finger on her, Starish would destroy them immediately.

Syo then let out a frustrated sigh and said "Fine, but be careful."

Haruka's smile widened at Syo's words and she replied with "Thank you, Syo-kun."

"Good good good! Now get going and make this man proud!" Saotome exclaimed, as the smoke of many colors began to envelop the room again, before it disappeared moments later, with Saotome disappearing with it.

"Well, I better get going." Haruka said, still smiling. "Bye." She waved to all the boys before turning away and walking towards the exit.

"Wait, do you know how to get there?" Ottoya called out right before Haruka left the room.

Haruka turned around and answered "Don't worry, Saotome gave me a map! Goodbye!" With that Haruka left and was on her way.

Ottoya sighed and turned to the other boys. "To be honest, I'm more concerned about her getting lost again, then anything else."

"Let's just hope for the best." Syo replied, sighing himself.

* * *

The city was bustling as always. Various automobiles stretched across the roads, moving at a fast pace. People filled up the streets as everyone was in constant motion. Haruka had become used to the city life after living in it for a few years. She doesn't have to worry about the potential faints she may do.

"Ok, so we make a left here. Haruka spoke to herself as she turned a corner. Her eyes were constantly changing directions from the map and the path before her. Wouldn't want to risk getting hurt from not being aware of her surroundings. "...And then a right here..." She made another turn of a corner. This street had a somewhat more residential feel to it, with hedges and trees covering the right side of the path.

Haruka made sure she was going the right direction, checking the map twice or three times. Surely she'll be able to make it to the agency all by herself right?

"...And the Raging Entertainment Agency should be right...here!" Haruka exclaimed before looking up of what she thought would be the agency. But wow, was she wrong.

Her smile dropped immediately. "Eh?"

Before her was actually just some clothing store, nothing remotely resembling a music agency. She began frantically as she began looking at the map to see where she made her mistake, but she couldn't find it. She could have sworn she looked at the map carefully!

Haruka began turning her head side to side frantically. "B-but this shouldn't be! Raging Entertainment should be right here! Why isn't it..." Haruka tried to stay hopeful, believing that the agency was probably a few buildings down. But she cringed as she gave up. "I think..." Haruka didn't want to admit it. "I think I'm..." It can't be true right?

"I think I'm lost!" Haruka cried out loud, clenching the map in her hands tightly. The people around her didn't seem to notice her panic and passed by her.

"W-what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" Haruka began questioning in a frantic tone, turning her head side to side quickly as well.

"Umm, excuse me..." Haruka attempted to ask a passing stranger for directions but they didn't seem to notice her.

"Wait, can you tell me where..." Another failed attempt for asking directions.

"Can you help me..." 3rd failed attempt.

Haruka began to become even more worried, as she turned around quickly. However this caused her to bump into someone, who stopped walking immediately.

Haruka backed away before bowing in front of the person "Ah! Please forgive me!" She then picked up her head. She had expected this to be a stranger just passing by, but this person wasn't. Haruka's eye widened as she couldn't believe who was standing before her.

"Wait, you're..."

* * *

This was going to be a one-shot, but it seemed it'll be too long for one, so it'll be a few chapters long.


End file.
